It is known in the field of fall protection to provide embedded anchors that are cast into a concrete wall or floor for use in attaching safety equipment.
GB2387874 discloses a post type of safety anchor. EP2407612 illustrates an embedded anchor that includes flexible attachment loops that can be tucked into a cavity of the anchor housing after use. ES2533249 and U.S. Pat. No. 9,238,155 disclose anchors having a cylindrical housing.
Another example is the Pro-Bel Model #PBE68 recessed, cast-in-place wall anchor, sold by Pro-Bel Group. The Pro-Bel anchor is a box type safety anchor having a straight reinforcement rod extending through aligned apertures in the box housing and which is tied down with reinforcing rod ties. A disadvantage of the Pro-Bel product is that it is not easily stacked for transport or storage.
The present invention offers an improved cast-in-place permanently embedded safety anchor capable of significant loads, having a housing that is stackable for easy transport and handling and that is simple to install on site.
These and other objects of the invention will be better understood by reference to the detailed description of the preferred embodiment which follows. Note that the objects referred to above are statements of what motivated the invention rather than promises.
Not all of the objects are necessarily met by all embodiments of the invention described below or by the invention defined by each of the claims.